onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matarrok
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Meta Meta no mi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 08:53, August 27, 2011 team Bravo, bravo, very well done for being new. It is far more organized than several long time members. They are in no way godmodded, unless their devil fruits do overpower them, you didn't really get into them much... in addition I would check some of the other pages, you may have reused a devil fruit somoen else used. But i'll overlook it because the original owner has long since abandonned it, the Oto Oto no Mi, go ahead. Do your best and I do so look forward to more exemplary work from you. Have a great day sir. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 12:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) DF I haqve looked over the cursed fruits you had made, they are quite excellent for a beginner. In addition I am amazed that the original owner of the Oto Oto no Mi removed the page... that or I delted it a while back and forgot. Anyway, with it being a clean slate your free to use it, however, I do suggest you revise your Metal fruit as it is already similar to logia and the canon fruit the Dice Dice Fruit. But in any case, nice work and keep it up. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 12:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ... sorry i do hate to keep bothering you but something has come up regardin the abilites of your oto oto no mi, it is quite similar to the noncanon Voice Voice fruit. I would advise revising to avoid this problem... sorry. Keep working though, you'll get much better I'm sure. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 13:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well i'm not sure how to change the oto oto no mi without completely revamping the storyline. But if you how any ideas for small changes to its abilities i would like that. And also i'm pretty sure that the supa supa no mi is a paramecia type that allows the user to turn to steel and create blades with their body parts. My Meta Meta no mi allows the user to mold and liquify body parts into any object , for example a hammer or cannon. Deraz.D.Maximus, the user of the Meta Meta no mi, can also absorb metal objects and make shapes or objects using metal from his body. So i'm pretty sure the fact that both their bodies are metal is the only similarity. P.S Dont devil fruits grow when the old user dies? so if el drago died somehow would it be possible for her to have got it. Or what if el drago is really old and he ate the fruit 50 years ago as a baby and now it grew back?? not sure how devil fruit plants grow Very true i see you have done your homework... very good. You are correct, I was ready to explain that aswell, it is yours then, As for the Meta Meta fruit it is also fine, though it bears multiple similarities to other fruits I have seen it is not the same, even the logia steel fruit is a good example but this is paramecia. In any case your fine, your fruits are cleared 100% Like I said I'm sorry for bothering you. Very well done. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 06:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yay!! watch yourself A common problem... Wind logia... be very careful where you tread sir, this is a large pet peeve of mine. I made an Air based Logia fruit in the past and believe me, it is very hard not to overpower it. Air/Wind and Water Logia can be the most overpowered devil fruits in existence. Look at it from an opponents perspecitve, there should always be a way of getting around it. I'll be watching like a hawk so please to step out of bounds here, what I see so far is basically like a Djinn man, please don't overpower it further as right now it is on the border. I like your originality and overall knowledge of the series, but too many people have abused the power of thought without regard for the concern of ethical laws of devil fruits. I make it a note to always have a character that has an advantage should character between users clash, but never to have an unlimited advantage... be careful sir. MrPlasmaCosmos Ok. I'll make another weakness. Thanks for warning me. Yeah you're right it is a bit hard not to overpower it. But my devil fruit can only spin the air. Anyway, i have put some weaknesses. I wanted it to clash with the Mera Mera no mi but i can't thing of a good enough reason. Matarrok 07:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Mera That's pretty hard, you'd have to make a character with the Mera Mera no Mi then as Ace is dead, and it would be odd to have Ace be dead and El Drago not be since they lived at the same time. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 12:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. But i found a different reason instead. I chose weight instead Matarrok 13:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Bounties While I thank you for asking permission first, I did erase the page fo a reason, in the most recent past there have been many... uneeded, and regretably... uncouth pages and templates. I see some of them as moot as almost anyone who has watched. played, or read one piece knows what pirates, devil fruits, and bounties are. HOWEVER! for the sake of orginization some remain as the pages of devil fruits and crews, but the bounties page was not required. May I ask what your goal was with it, perhaps that will persuade me to undelete it, i see no ethical use for it but I am not everyone. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 01:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) YO I hate to bother you but yur Jinsei jinsei no Mi is almost identical to my old Mana Mana Fruit, the charachter is long since deceased but once more I just want to warn you about coppyright infringement. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 04:09, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ok im sorry for being offline and thanks for letting me know. Maybe i should change it to the mana mana no mi and put your character there as the previous user or something. I also noticed that your keros keros no mi is similar to my oil oil fruit which allows the user to become and contrrol crude oil.? what do you suggest. Matarrok 16:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Well first i have no problem with you using the Mana Mana fruit as Aether died sacrificing her life to take the demonic being Ragnarok with her as it was in an energy state which she absorbed. however the fruit is very powerful as it draws energy from every living thing around you and can produce more than just beams. As for you oil oil fuit, it is different. The Kero Keros fruit becomes flamable liquid such as nezpalm, kerosene, etc. Oil is not something it can beecome, it would actually be cloaser to my tar tar fruit which I believe is the Michi Michi no mi. However the diference is still there. Your oil fruit while similar is a fruit all your own, you may use it so long as it reamins itself. in addition in the future please send messages to my talk page as i otherwise might not know you are trying to contact me. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 23:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ok sir Matarrok 06:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) For some reason you almost make me believe you were once a user on one piece fanfiction under Subrosian, the de god-mod gude gives it away I guess. But once more i come to tell you to leave messages on MY talk page, it is simple, just use the link in my sig. Otherwise, i'd like to test the strength of your main crew by having an rp against one of my charachters, or two or three perhaps... do not worry all my more powerful charachters are dead or have moved on so only what I can spare will used. You may choose, if you accept, the number of foes... 1, 2, or 3. good luck in your editing otherwise and godspeed. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 05:03, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I have revised the fruit a bit but the rest hsall stand. In addition the numer of charachters you may use is your own decision as is the number of opponents you face, 1, 2, or 3. I want to see how well your charachters are thought out aswell as see how well yourp as it shows your skill in writing. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 07:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) very well, then how many of my charachters will you be facing, 1, 2, or 3 and will it be set one on one, three on one succession, or group battle... plz tell me if i'm confusing you. Btw, I will not look at your charachter pages so that I do not get an unfair advantage by choosing otherwise advantageous charachters. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 02:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) The power of chaos is not a power that can be controlled. it was unethical and overpowered, no offense. Also I will make our tournament page. I will also protect ur page and make you an admin with the recent spam/troll attack I need friends and allies I can count on to help me defend the wiki. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 16:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Is it possible to weaken it by changing its powers or something? And anyway i was just about to ask you about all these "Strange Images". I apologize, the wiki was attacked last night by trolls and spammers and I was powerless to stop them because I use wireless internet and there happened to be a storm so I could do nothing, I lost one of my pages to them, it was irreparable. But as for your fruit I don't know chaos is a very great power, but disruption is not. I have a scaled down and similar fruit called the Harou Harou no mi which disrupts other devil fruits powers and can disrupt the structure of even atoms to cause the bonds to weaken and break, basically the same thing as chaos reduces order to nothing. I have little use for the Harou Harou no mi and made it without a current host, u are welcome to it if u want MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 18:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) hmmm! I never thought of having abilities that powerful , I never even imagined breaking atom bonds or disrupting other Df powers thats actually quite a cool power. The chaos chaos fruit i thought was actually closer to things like the mera mera no mi or goro goro no mi in abilities and destructive power as they are all forms of energy. The idea i had had the Chaos Chaos fruit ,or Chao Chao no mi, as a lost form of energy that didn't obey the normal rules of :conversion,or create nor destroy and wasted energy. I'm sorry i should have detailed it more. Matarrok 18:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) well then take a look at my meiyo meiyo no mi, lost energy could loosely be described as "dark energy" just as there is "dark matter". I don't need that one anymore either as the original user has most likely died of age or at the hands of Dairou but there is another option, nuclear energy. A type of energy that is unlike others and hold atoms to stability. It would in some ways make you a living nuke Hmm! Temptiing but i decline i think ill try and adapt it until its different enough to be devil fruit Matarrok 18:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah it is, but as you take your cue allow me to cascade protect the website MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 21:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) It is your cue sir if u would, also, now that you are an admin, pleas help be by going around to every page you can find and protect it. It will be under the edit tab. Protect to Admins only, unlonk moving blocks and protect that to admins only too, lastly protect all pages included in the page with cascading protection under the reason excessive vandalism. Please help me there seem to be a lot of vandals recently. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 12:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) beleive me you'll know, just look at the activivty page and check out each edit that happens. if it's a troll you'll know. Meanwhile, protect everything you find so it doesn't get f*d with. In addition, my harou harou no mi was an original idea from a couple months ago. also it is you cue in the rp so go ahead. should we keep the rp going? it is your move sir MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 18:59, September 29, 2011 (UTC) turn Tis your move sir. I don't mean to bother you as it seems you have internet problems or other things to do, but I hope you haven't ended your turn with just that, no offense, cus I expected some way to save Zeke, cus he's gonna die if you don't Sorry to be a pain, just wondering. your turn is it that you are again havibng intwernet problems as you have not responded for nearly a week. If you are getting bored you can asy so. awaiting ur next move in the crossover unless you feel like quitting, it is up to you. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 22:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC)